The present invention relates to a feeding aggregate for feeding fuel from a supply tank to an internal combustion engine of a power vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to such a feeding aggregate which has an electric drive motor and a feed pump which operatively cooperates with a drive motor and is formed as inner teeth gear pump including a centrally arranged toothed pinion and a toothed ring having a greater number of teeth than the toothed pinion and provided with an inner toothing and an outer guiding surface. The axis of rotation of the pinion is arranged eccentrically relative to the axis of rotation of the toothed ring.
Feeding aggregates of the above mentioned type are generally known in the art. One of such feeding aggregates is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,270. In this patent the axial rotation of the toothed pinion coincides with the axial rotation of the motor armature. Here the guide for the toothed ring can be mounted eccentrically relative to the axis of rotation of the toothed pinion, which is very expensive due to required narrow tolerances.